The purpose of this project is to locate the production of reporter protein E. coli. Beta-galactosidase in early stage mammalian embryo after infection of pseudotyped retroviral vector. Fluorescein digalactoside (FDG), a fluorescein substrate that will be used for the detection of reporter and the cell membrane will be labeled by DiIC16 to locate the position of membrane.